


You Love Me For It

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Ship It Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's always nice knowing that you've always got someone in your corner when you need them the most.





	You Love Me For It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ship It Challenge for today was the ship that you have written the most. That happens to be Dramione in my case even though I had no intentions of writing for the Harry Potter fandom when I started writing fanfiction.
> 
> I have no idea where this story came from, but it's here for you to read. It is also self beta-ed because I just wanted to get this story out for you all to read. Don't worry about point out errors. I know that they are there and I'll fix them at a later date.
> 
> Title: You Love Me For It  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Summary: It's always nice knowing that you've always got someone in your corner when you need them the most.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

She watched intently as he flew around the field on his broom. He was intent on catching that silly little snitch, but it appeared as though the snitch appeared to have a mind of its own at the moment. Just as she watched him turn on the broom to his left, the snitch immediately snapped to the right and took off down the field.

Hermione grimaced and shook her head. "He should have seen that coming." She reached down in her bag and extracted a small notebook with a pen attached. She also pulled out a small bag of roasted red pepper slices to snack on since she was certain that she'd be here for a while.

As much as she loved being a supportive girlfriend, there was something about spending her entire Saturday afternoon watching Quidditch practice that didn't always appeal to her. However, she did it because she loved Draco and she'd do anything to see that smile appear on his face.

Looking back over his shoulder, Draco laughed quietly to himself when he noticed Hermione sitting in the stands shaking her head. She knew he had messed up. He was sure that when he finally finished practice that she'd inform him of how he could have predicted the behaviour of the snitch, just like she always did.

"Alright, Malfoy," he mumbled to himself, turning his broom quickly back around to fly up the field. "Time to catch this snitch and call it a night."

Within a matter of minutes, Draco had caught up to the snitch. He reached out to grab it, but his weight shifted in the wrong direction. Before he knew it, Draco made rough contact with the ground.

Everything hurt in that moment. Slowly he tried to lift his head up to survey his surroundings, but as he did so a jolt of pain radiated through his body from his shoulder to the base of his neck. Gently, he set his head back down on the ground and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he waited for someone to come to his aide because he knew that he wasn't able to get to them at that moment.

"Draco! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, gently lifting his head and placing it in her lap as she brushed her thumb along his cheek.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the look of concern radiating from her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him as she extracted a potion from her bag. "Here, drink this."

Opening his mouth, he drank the potion she offered him. It left a rather bitter taste as he swallowed. Grimacing at the taste, Draco noticed that as the potion worked its way through his body, he began to feel slightly less pain. He slowly lifted his head and allowed himself to sit up a little straighter.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled. "That's better. Now what else hurts?"

"I'm fine," Draco replied, reaching over to touch her hand, flinching slightly when he felt a pull in his shoulder. "Ouch."

Hermione furrowed her brow and reached out, touching him gently. His face winced in pain, even though he continued to smile. "I think you broke your shoulder."

"What makes you say that?" he joked.

"The fact that you winced when I barely touched it," she quipped, looking down at her bag and moving a few things around. "I don't have any Skele-Gro with me. We'll have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

Sighing dramatically, Draco hung his head. "Do we have to? Can't we just go back to your dorm and you brew up some?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head with a laugh. "Nope. Besides, if you want to play in the match tomorrow, you need to get cleared by Madam Pomfrey. You know Marcus will bench you if you don't."

"I hate it when you're right," Draco groused, sighing as he dropped his head forward.

"But you love me for it," Hermione replied happily, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Draco's cheek before getting up from the ground. She extended a hand to him which he took gratefully.


End file.
